


Драбблы с ФБ

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нажитое непосильным трудом, бггг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы с ФБ

Название: Его время  
Пейринг: Кисе Рёта/Ниджимура Шузо

— Расслабься, капитан, — голос Кисе доносится издалека, с другого конца комнаты, и Шузо поворачивает голову на звук. Глаза закрывает плотная лента галстука, вторым связаны руки, и Шузо чувствует себя раскрытым и беззащитным, как моллюск без раковины.

— Иногда нужно позволять себе отдых, — Кисе подходит ближе. Его голос течет патокой по коже Шузо, его руки оглаживают ребра и живот, и Шузо вздрагивает. Ощущения слишком сильные, каждое прикосновение — как ожог, как вспышка сверхновой под закрытыми веками.

— Я уже не твой капитан, — говорит он, пытаясь по шорохам угадать, что сейчас делает Кисе. Шуршит одежда, скрипит под пальцами пластик, за окном надрываются птицы и чья-то сигнализация. Шузо старательно не думает, как он докатился до жизни такой — номер в отеле, алкоголь в крови, Кисе в постели.

Иногда вещи просто случаются.

— Ты всегда им будешь, — Кисе снова садится на кровать, гладит Шузо по бедру — горячо-горячо, как полуденное солнце на пляже в Малибу, — и разводит его колени. — Для всех нас.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сейчас думал об Аомине и остальных? — спрашивает Шузо у темноты, уже зная, каким будет ответ.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вообще не думал, — говорит Кисе именно то, чего ждал Шузо, и щелкает крышкой тюбика. Исчезающе легко касается губами его колена и гладит влажными и холодными пальцами задницу. Шузо непроизвольно дергается — это неприятно, и Кисе кладет вторую руку ему на живот, успокаивающе и мягко. Так намного лучше, и Шузо расслабляется, позволяет Кисе протолкнуть внутрь палец, и почти сразу — еще один.

В паху жарко тянет, когда Кисе проворачивает пальцы внутри, растягивает, нажимает ровно так, как нужно, и Шузо цепляется связанными руками за спинку кровати, чтобы удержаться на грани, не сорваться, не начать просить больше. Это время Кисе, от Шузо в кои-то веки ничего не зависит, и это охренеть как круто.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас, — делится с ним Кисе задумчиво и почти нежно. — Жаль, что ты себя не видишь. Такой открытый, будто и не ты.

— За-аткнись, — глухо рычит Шузо. В горле пересохло, слова царапают его, как наждачка, и чего Шузо точно не хочет знать — как выглядит сейчас его задница. — Трахай уже, сколько можно ждать.

— Опять командуешь, — укоризненно говорит Кисе, но послушно накрывает Шузо своим телом, теплом и запахом — свежим и вкусным, у Шузо пересыхают губы — так ему хочется слизать этот запах с кожи Кисе.

Кисе его целует, мокро скользит языком по губам, а потом толкается внутрь — и Шузо выгибает на постели. Это все еще больно, и остро, и охуенно — Кисе его не жалеет, дает только несколько секунд на вдохнуть и выдохнуть, а затем начинает двигаться мерно и сильно. Шузо цепляется за спинку кровати, как за якорь в бушующем море, скользит пятками по сбившимся простыням и сжимает зубы, чтобы не орать от удовольствия. Каждый толчок — как удар электричества по нервам, Шузо чувствует себя оголенным проводом под напряжением, под закрытыми веками мелькают белые точки, но этого мало, этого, черт побери, мало, он хочет еще.

— Сильнее, — хрипит он и разочарованно стонет, когда Кисе отстраняется. Пустота внутри неудобна, и Шузо недовольно ворчит, пытаясь вернуть Кисе обратно. Тот фыркает где-то вверху, дышит тяжело и шумно, а затем переворачивает Шузо на живот, вздергивает его бедра вверх и — это именно то, что нужно.

Кисе крепко стискивает его бедра, трахает сильно и быстро, так, что колени разъезжаются, и Шузо вгрызается в подушку, почти прорывая ткань. Связанные руки ноют от неудобной позы, повязка с глаз почти сползла, но ему плевать, это все сейчас неважно.

Кисе нажимает рукой на спину, между лопаток, вынуждая прогнуться еще сильнее, убыстряется еще больше, хотя куда уже — Шузо и так едва может дышать, тонет в ощущениях, глушит стоны подушкой, а Кисе вдруг наклоняется и прижимается ртом к его шее, вылизывает ее, сорванно шепчет:

— Какой же ты... Капитан...

Шузо срывает крышу. Он кончает, захлебываясь воздухом и стоном, его выламывает судорогой удовольствия, сносит волной бушующего в крови возбуждения. Руки подгибаются, колени тоже, и Шузо распластывается на кровати, оглушенный и обессиленный.

Кисе цепляет зубами его загривок — наверняка останется след — и кончает тоже, вышептывая в затылок что-то нежное и бессвязное. Шузо чувствует, как по бедрам течет, они оба мокрые и липкие от пота, но ему уже давно не было так охуенно.

Кисе целует его в затылок и сползает ниже, трогает пальцами ягодицы, размазывает по ним сперму, и Шузо дергается, пытаясь свести ноги — именно сейчас вдруг накатывает смущение, опаляет лицо жаром, хотя какой стыд после всего, что было?

— Хватит уже, — ворчит Шузо, ерзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее — простыни сбились в мокрый ком под животом, а Кисе продолжает чертить какие-то узоры на его спине. — Я же потом не отмоюсь.

— Я помогу, — обещает Кисе, касается его спины языком, и Шузо растекается по кровати, полностью расслабляясь. Пусть Кисе делает что хочет, это его время. А Шузо разберется с ним утром.

* * *

Название: Боже, храни Калифорнию  
Пейринг: Химуро Тацуя/Ниджимура Шузо

Тацуя бесстыдный и жадный, идеальное воплощение Америки с легким японским акцентом. Вся Калифорния такая — без границ и запретов, жаркая и свободная, голодная до людей, их улыбок, разговоров и прикосновений. Шузо никак не может к ней привыкнуть — слишком много, слишком ярко, просто слишком.

Зато к Тацуе привыкает мгновенно — с первого «Бежим!», с первой улыбки, с первого пожатия рук, неловкого и затянутого, как поцелуй на фоне заката в романтической комедии категории «В». Он — личный Христофор Колумб Шузо, открывающий для него Америку, со всеми ее карнавалами, и обжигающими пальцы бургерами, и рок-н-роллом, и бесстыдным одиночеством в толпе, которой нет до них никакого дела.

 

Они в кафе, тянут через трубочки ледяную колу и говорят о какой-то ерунде. Ступня Тацуи скользит по бедру Шузо, он надавливает пальцами на пах, и Шузо сжимает колени, мучительно краснея и оглядываясь — не заметил ли кто. Никто, конечно, не заметил, а Тацуя обнимает соломинку губами и усмехается без тени смущения:

— Что-то не так, Шу?

У Шузо темнеет в глазах, когда Тацуя двигает ступней, нажимает сильнее, но он находит в себе силы улыбнуться:

— Все прекрасно.

 

Они в метро, едут из пункта А в пункт Б, и Шузо предпочитает не уточнять, что будет, когда они доедут. Тацуя обещает, что «будет круто, Шу, тебе понравится», и Шузо ему верит, не может не верить, ведь это Тацуя, сумасшедший и красивый, олицетворение Лос-Анджелеса.

Вагон переполнен клерками и студентами, они все едут куда-то, и Шузо едет тоже. Только головой — потому что Тацуя прижимается к нему, обволакивает своим телом и запахом, запускает горячие руки под футболку и жарко дышит в затылок. Шузо из последних сил цепляется за поручень, а Тацуя сжимает пальцами его член сквозь джинсы и бормочет на ухо:

— Хотел бы я трахнуть тебя прямо здесь.

У него нет ни стыда, ни совести, а Шузо даже возразить не может — боится, что не выдержит и застонет на весь вагон. Тацуя слишком хорошо знает, куда нажать и как обнять, чтобы Шузо растерял последние мозги.

Вагон раскачивается, и Шузо раскачивает вместе с ним на волнах стыдного удовольствия. Они едут из пункта А в пункт Б, и вечером Тацуя его все-таки трахнет, и Шузо понравится все, что он предложит. Как обычно.

 

Они в кинотеатре, шуршат попкорном и смотрят какой-то фильм. Кажется, там есть взрывающийся вертолет и красивая блондинка в красном платье, но Шузо не очень уверен.

Последний ряд, ночной сеанс — кто вообще туда ходит, чтобы смотреть кино? Уж точно не они, думает Шузо и вжимается затылком в спинку кресла, потому что Тацуя убирает попкорн подальше и наклоняется над ним, ловко расстегивая джинсы.

Рот у него охуенный, просто охуенный, и Шузо прикусывает ладонь и пытается смотреть куда угодно, только не вниз. Получается, конечно, не очень — перед глазами мелькают черные точки, взгляд плывет и соскальзывает, а губы Тацуи, припухшие и покрасневшие, обнимают его член мягко и влажно. Он нанизывается ртом все глубже и глубже — Шузо чувствует, как головка касается стенок горла, — а потом сглатывает, и Шузо выгибает на кресле в острой и яркой вспышке удовольствия. Тацуя довольно урчит что-то бессвязное, его горло вибрирует, и вместе с ним вибрирует весь Шузо.

Черт бы побрал благословенную Америку с ее рекламой и дрянными суши, жаркой наглостью и бесстыдной любовью, зелеными бумажками и погоней за мечтой.

Боже, храни Америку за то, что она подарила Шузо Тацую.

Он кончает, чувствуя, как сокращается вокруг его члена горло Тацуи, и тот кончает тоже, уткнувшись лбом в бедро Шузо, содрогаясь и невнятно бормоча его имя.

— Та-цу-я, — по слогам выдыхает Шузо, на большее он сейчас не способен, и тот поднимает шальной и безумный взгляд, смотрит на него почти черными глазами и улыбается:

— Я же говорил, тебе понравится.

Шузо его целует.


End file.
